Las pequeñas ganancias
by Vedda
Summary: Sobrevivir al ataque del Señor Tenebroso no asegura tener la fuerza para criar un niño en medio de la guerra. Y Lily ya esta cansada de mudarse. AU, oneshot.


**LAS PEQUEÑAS GANANCIAS**

Lily extendió sus brazos protegiendo la cuna de su hijo, sin importarle tirar accidentalmente la lámpara de noche o los velos primorosamente adornados. El monstruo frente a ella, con ojos entrecerrados y manos temblorosas por la adrenalina la aventó de un Expelliarmo a un rincón de la habitación. Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas se le doblaron. Preguntándose donde demonios había caído su varita, barrió con la mirada el piso.

Voldemort recorrió con los ojos al bebé en la cuna "Esto es ridículo" se dijo, intentando convencerse de que el crío era tan peligroso como para acabar con él. Apuntó la varita, enfocando todo su odio para fulminarlo.

Lily encontró su varita, partida en dos. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

"Avada..." La voz del tirano se cortó con un aullido. Uno de sus tobillos perdió de súbito toda fuerza y dio en el piso, donde una furiosa madre acababa de desgarrarle un tendón de Aquiles con un trozo de lámpara. Lily logró quitarle la varita. Voldemort, que al fin de cuentas era un anciano, se sofocó cuando la pelirroja dejó caer su mejor puñetazo contra su tráquea. La mujer, apoyada en la barandilla, se levantó para recoger a su hijo y lanzar un llamado de auxilio a sus aliados.

Con respiración entrecortada, apuntó directo al pecho del tirano con su propia varita "La Orden viene en camino, imbécil" dijo empujando las palabras "Así que no intentes nada. No te muevas" Sin embargo, Lily no sabía si la alerta llegaría a alguien. El débil Patronus que invocó se desvaneció apenas cruzando la ventana.

Un golpe de fuerza animal alcanzó a Lily en la espalda. La pelirroja perdió el equilibrio bajo la serpiente de varias veces su peso. Voldemort alcanzó a arrebatarle la varita cuando la mujer estuvo en el suelo.

"_¡Trágatelo, Nagini!" _Siseó el tirano, apenas recuperado el aliento. La mordida de la serpiente, directo a la muñeca, le sacó a Lily el niño de los brazos. Harry lloraba aterrado. Indiferente al drama, Nagini pasó el cuerpo del bebé hasta las rodillas de un bocado, dejando fuera dos piernitas batiéndose en desesperación. Lily alcanzó a pescar a su bebé por un talón, al tiempo que atacaba el rostro de la serpiente a golpes con lo único que tenía a la mano: la varita rota. Justo cuando sintió algo blando ceder bajo su puño, a Lily la golpeó una maldición de Voldemort por el costado. Dolía, no como un Cruciatus sino como un Incendio que hubiera comenzado dentro de su tórax. Lily se colapsó en el suelo casi sobre Nagini. El dolor no le permitía entender porqué la serpiente tenía un trozo de varita rota saliéndole del ojo, pero sí que la serpiente al retorcerse acababa de tirar a su propio amo. Lily pudo sacarle al niño de las fauces con un último golpe que hundió aún más el trozo de varita.

"No puedo más" pensó, un paso antes de salir de la habitación La puerta se abrió al tocar la chapa de la puerta. Alguien estaba del otro lado: La Orden había llegado. Y Lily le había sobrevivido a una pelea con Voldemort.

"No pudimos alcanzarlo" Sirius se dejó sobre el sillón de la salita de espera del hospital "Lucius y sus otros lacayos lo sacaron de ahí... pero si no hubiera tenido a esos bastardos cubriéndole el trasero..."

"¿Encontraron a James?" Preguntó Minerva, revisando una herida de mal aspecto en el rostro de su exalumno. Sirius se mordió un labio.

"Se llevaron el cadáver" Sirius se recargó en la pared, extenuado, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. En cuanto tomó coraje, y sin levantar la vista, soltó la frase que lo venía presionando todo el camino "¿Cómo están Lily y Harry?"

"Muy delicados" Dijo la profesora, intentando de darle a Sirius un panorama preciso sin decirle más de lo que necesitaba oír.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera esconder el rostro entre sus manos, Ojoloco y otros tres de la Órden entraron como torbellinos a la sala de espera. Los seguían dos medimagos jóvenes y otro mago desconocido.

"Están atacando a los Longbottom y creemos que viene otro grupo hacia acá. Dumbledore quiere a ustedes dos en la primera línea de choque" Ojoloco miró a ambos colegas "Nosotros llevaremos a Lily y al niño a un lugar seguro"

"No sobrevivirán si los sacan de aquí. Necesitan..."

"Para eso traigo medimagos y escolta" explicó impaciente Ojoloco "Hay una sala de cuidados intensivos esperando allá"

Al aparecer en medio de la batalla, el pensamiento de Sirius voló hacia su ahijado y a la viuda de su mejor amigo, pero al instante tuvo que concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Nadie había averiguado la manera de hacer que a los mortífagos les rebotaran sus propios hechizos.

Las noticias de Inglaterra siempre sonaban muy exageradas para los magos que se mudaron antes del recrudecimiento la guerra. Por lo general, batían la cabeza con incredulidad cuando escuchaban, por ejemplo, que el primer ministro muggle había emitido una alerta donde virtualmente admitía la existencia de los magos, o que los mortífagos habían contratado anuncios en televisión y radio para decretar un toque de queda a partir del atardecer. Muchos se resistieron aún a creer la primera marca tenebrosa apareció en Dublín, avisando la muerte de diez ciudadanos irlandeses muggles. Todavía algunos pudieron cerrar los ojos ante la ola de muertes de aurores en los alrededores de París, que se extendieron por el valle de Loira para ser silenciadas por los medios mágicos.

Pero cuando las noticias de Suiza, Bélgica y Luxemburgo se volvieron imposibles de cubrir, cuando todos los aurores de los Pirineos desaparecieron en una sola noche, los magos tuvieron que admitir que algo repugnante había cruzado el Canal de la Mancha para invadir Europa.

Lily y Harry, por fortuna, estaban muy lejos del centro del cataclismo. Los últimos años los habían pasado mudándose de un lugar a otro, ocultos en los suburbios de alguna ciudad en el mediterráneo. Nunca sobraba dinero pero la pasaban en calma.

Una mañana cálida y soleada a Harry lo despertó el olor del desayuno. Frente a la estufa, su madre vigilaba unos panecillos de nata rancios a los que trataba de volver la frescura con magia y leche condensada.

"¿Me das?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Harry, colgándose de la rodilla de su madre.

Lily tomó el que mejor olor despedía y lo puso en un platito para el crío. En lo personal detestaba ese tipo de trucos alimenticios de emergencia, pero Harry al parecer no entendía la diferencia entre eso y un desayuno de verdad, como quizá no recordaba con claridad lo que era la ropa nueva. La pijama azul cielo había tenido alguna vez dibujos de nubes e hipogrifos, pero ahora solo se distinguían algunos manchones blancos y le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla.

"Vamos, Harry, debemos alistar las maletas" Lily suspiró. Cada mudanza la hacía sentir más cansada, como si dejara un poco de su energía vital en las casas que recorría. Añoraba tener un lugar al cual llamar suyo.

"¿Nos vamos? ¿Otra vez?" Harry apretó los labios y abrió enormemente los ojos.

"Si, amor" Lily le revolvió el cabello al niño. Le hubiera gustado dejarlo en su nuevo kindergarden entre muggles, pero las redadas de mortífagos estaban cada vez más cerca de la ciudad "Iremos a un refugio con más magos. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de América?"

Con ayuda de los dos amigos de James, Lily y Harry empacaron sus pertenencias más indispensables. Harry pasó todo el rato lanzando indirectas del tipo "A mí me gusta mucho aquí", y Lily se preguntó qué tanto lo afectaría en un futuro tantas mudanzas

"No tanto como seguro lo haría una captura" se dijo, decidiendo cual de sus dos chaquetas estaba en mejor estado para el viaje. Su baúl, a pesar de estar hechizado para guardar multitud de objetos, estaba por reventar.

Lily caminó por la casa eligiendo las cosas más dignas de ser llevadas.

"Cualquiera pensaría que a estas alturas ya no tengo nada que extrañar" Pensó, buscando con la mirada un retrato de James que de sobra sabía extraviado hacía dos o tres mudanzas "Y ya ni siquiera sé porque hago esto"

Miró la ropa que empacaba. No era tanto lo que se quedaba en cada mudanza, sino lo que siempre se llevaba. Prácticamente eran harapos y todas las cosas que no podía dejar atrás, un montón de vestidos remendados y medias ajadas.

Vació del todo el baúl sobre la cama, y con un placer borroso, similar al de arrancarse una gruesa costra negra de un raspón en el brazo, comenzó a hacer un montón de las cosas que no necesitaba

"Igual nos capturarían si me llevo esto" Rumió, haciendo a un lado algunas trampas de seguridad que nunca instalaba "Y estos zapatos son preciosos, pero jamás podré correr si los traigo puestos" Pensó, mientras hacía a un lado los tacones de aguja que James le había rogado que usara en su luna de miel. Tiró también el velo de su vestido de novia, el único recuerdo material que le quedaba de aquel día, y los zapatitos con los que Harry aprendió a caminar una tarde en el pasillo de su antiguo hogar.

Justo al mediodía se dio cuenta que el baúl estaba prácticamente vacío. Rebuscó en el fondo, con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar el retrato perdido, pero solo habían envolturas de ranas de chocolate con notitas de amor y unas entradas a un concierto de música clásica que no pudieron usar porque Harry tenía fiebre. Alisó con cuidado esos papeles y los guardó en el viejo cuaderno de bocetos que solía usar para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a James afuera del salón de castigos de Slughorn.

Dobló lo mejor de su ropa, preguntándose si no estaría demasiado gorda para seguir usando los pantaloncillos de mezclilla con los que solía salir a Hogsmeade en los tiempos de escuela. En aquel entonces ya le quedaban algo apretados. Al vérselos frente al espejo, encontró que de hecho ya no los llenaba.

"Las pequeñas ganancias" rió, sorprendida por su repentina chispa de frivolidad. Se enfundó en una blusa rosada sin mangas, un tanto desteñida, parte de su equipaje original cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Era increíble que no la hubiera tirado cuando huyeron de Inglaterra. Se miró al espejo. Parecía una turista inglesa pasando el verano junto al mar.

Harry empujó la puerta y miró incrédulo a su madre. Lily hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírle. Su hijo intentó defender las pijamas viejas y las sudaderas que ya no le quedaban, pero Lily las tiró sin piedad. Si esto les esperaba por el resto de sus días, era hora de que Harry aprendiera a dejar atrás lo que no les servía. Por un momento, la pelirroja se imaginó dejando todo el equipaje detrás, marchándose sin más ropa que la que traía puesta, y sin más recuerdos que los que su cabeza pudiera verter en un pensadero. Era una idea bastante agradable, aunque un poco perturbadora. Debía, por lo menos, acarrear un par de edredones, en caso de que tuvieran que dormir al aire libre.

"¿Ya sabes cuales juguetes te vas a llevar?" A regañadientes, Harry accedió a elegir un libro de colorear de dragones, un kit de quiditch para niños y un muñeco de hipogrifo que se retorcía cada vez que lo manipulaban. Lily insistió en que se llevara también un ajedrez algo roto.

"Mamá, el ajedrez es aburrido" rezongó el niño

"Entonces lo dejaremos aquí, ya conseguiremos otro cuando seas más grande" suspiró, convenciéndose de que Harry crecería para llegar a ser alto como su padre.

Sirius y Remus tocaban a la puerta. Lily saltó los montones de ropa vieja con la agilidad de una adolescente.

"¿Todo listo?" Sirius le dio un vistazo furtivo a Lily.

"Si, todo listo" La mujer se encogió de hombros, hizo levitar el baúl y tomó a Harry de la mano "Llevamos lo necesario"


End file.
